Just Call Me
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: 3rd Watch Characters reflect on their (first) names. One-Shot. Better than it sounds (hopefully, lol). R&R. Thanks!


Title: Just Call me…

Author: Liquid Thalassa

E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com 

Rating: G

Genre: General

Spoilers: uh, show in general

Disclaimer: Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...he he he

Author's Notes: This just came to me last night. I've taken some artistic- license with some of it, and if I forgot anything forgive me, I can't commit everything to memory, no matter how long and how many times I've been watching! ;)

*

_BOSCO_

I used to hate my name. _Hate it_. Maurice. Mor-reese. What kid wouldn't? I used to be jealous of Mikey. I wanted to be a Michael; it was a good _normal_ name, I never told him that though. I never told him a lot of things. And looking at where Mikey is now, I'm glad I'm not a Michael that's for sure. Friends called me Mo but I've always preferred Bosco. Never mind it was my Jagoff father's name, I long ago decided I'd restore it to a good name again, not tainted by the likes of him or failure and screw-ups. Don't get me wrong, I like Maurice- now, that is- Ma named me and for that I'll always respect it but Boscorelli…Boscorelli is a cop's name. A good name. Strong, commanding...take charge and take no crap name kinda name. So Bosco I became and Bosco I'll always be…

*

_FAITH_

I never understood why I was named Faith. I mean, my parents were never religious people; well, no, I guess you could say the bottle was their religion- for Dad at least. I asked Mom once when I was little, why she named me Faith. She just looked at me, smiled and told me it was pretty. Pretty…I guess so. I was a common enough name when I was little and I didn't get teased so I didn't care. I looked it up in the dictionary in the third grade; I remember being the only kid in class whose name was also a word. _Faith.__ Noun. Confident belief in the truth, value, or trustworthiness of a person, idea, or thing. _I guess it fits me. I'm loyal, trustworthy, a cop- and I good one at that.  Bosco once called me his faith; I guess I am, or was- his faith. I was his pillar, his foundation, his partner. I'm not sure if I am anymore…I may not be his faith but I'm still there from everyone else. It's my job, you know- to help, to guide, to save…to lock up and put away.  If they have nothing else, they have me…So I guess I am Faith, it fits me pretty well…****

_*_

_CRUZ_

 I was named after my _abuela_, actually. She was a no nonsense kinda woman, she didn't take any shit from anybody and she didn't give any shit in return, just straight forward to the point. When I was younger mamá said I was going to turn out like her, that she could tell. I didn't take any offence to it; I looked up to her- Abuela Maritza. In some ways she was more a mother to me then mamá ever was. Needless to say I learned a lot from her. And when she died…I thought I lost her forever. But then- I remembered- I was a Maritza too and some part of her lived still in me. I always liked my name, it was something special that set me apart, I never knew any other Maritza's, even now. But no one calls me Maritza- well, except for Lieu and…Bosco. Most of the time I'm just Cruz, or Sergeant, or Sarge…or behind my back Bitch or a string of other unpleasant names. No matter, I could care less what they called me. Well, scratch that. I care if they call me a bad cop, or dirty. Cause I'm not- I'm really not. Sure I have…uh, different ways of conducting police work but like I told Boscorelli- it isn't always black and white. I get the bad guys, hell I lock up just as many people as Bosco does- that's all the matters. Right? Well enough of this crap. I know my _Abuela _is proud of me, if no one else is…because I, Maritza Cruz am a fighter…__

_*_

_DAVIS___

My dad named me after him. He wanted a good strong name for his boy. I wanted to be exactly like him. In a way I am. I'm a cop aren't I? He taught me a lot- about the world, about the streets, about life. I remember the night he died. God that was one of the hardest nights in my life, no kidding. I would have rather been in a shoot out then a little boy hearing his father was shot in the line of duty. Was my father dirty? I used to care, but now…now I realize no matter what he was a good man- a good father and cop. I'm proud to share his name. _Tyrone Davis Jr. _Yeah, it's a good name, I wouldn't change it- ever…

_*_

_SULLY_

I never thought about my name, there isn't much to think about_. John_. It's not that complicated, you know. When I was younger I was called John-John by my mom and Johnny by everyone else. I can't stand that anymore. John, just plain ol' John is sufficient. Sully is okay too. Hell that's better than John-John, that's for sure. Sometimes I just get called Sull. I wonder if they'll just be "Hey 'S'.", since they keep shortening it. I better not give them any ideas…

*

_MONROE___

My father named me after his sister, his favorite sister that is. I've always thought it was a cool name. _Sasha__._ Saw-sha. It's sassy…pretty. Strong yet warm. Like me I suppose.  I knew quite a few Sashas', I'm not unique in that respect but I am. I'm the only one in my family that's done something with their lives- and being a cop at that. I'm grateful for my name, it's helped define who I am, and that is a damn good cop and a good person…

*

_CARLOS_

It wasn't until recently that I learned what my birth name was. I never saw myself as an Adam; I don't think I ever could. I'm a Carlos through and through. Carlos...the ladies man…Carlos the jackass…Carlos…yeah, it's so me. Chicks dig it, they think I'm exotic or something, like I can whisper sweet nothings like Enrique Iglesias in their ears…ha, the only Spanish I know doesn't belong in the bedroom- more like the kitchen- or potty, if you catch my drift. Yeah, I may not have had a family before and anything else but I did have my name…and I made it my own. It's who I am, and what I'll always be: Carlos Nieto…

*

_KIM_****

Kim. Kimberly. Kimber. Kimmy. Berly. I've been called just about everything. I prefer Kim. Short, sweet and simple. Just like my job; in out and on the road again. Kimberly, it seems too girly to me. It was who I was when I still wore pink dresses and picked flowers. Not how I am now. Kim seems stronger to me, curt. I like that. I've been though so much, seen so many people I love die and leave, there's no way I could be sweet little Kimberly again. Never. And definitely not Kimmy. God, no. That's even worse. Way worse. Reminds me never to tell Carlos. He'd have a hay-day with it just to piss me off…Yeah just stick to Kim…

*

_DOC_

I never knew what my parents were thinking naming me Monte. I mean- _Monte_. It's a little…different. I never liked my name, not really. I never seed to fit. Now, Doc. Doc fits. Everyone calls me Doc. I'm a paramedic, it fits. Sure people say to me in a Bugs Bunny voice: _What's up Doc?_ I just shake my head and smile. Even my checks say Monte "Doc" Parker…funny…I never really noticed, I guess It's become me…

*

A/N: So what do you think? :). Some of them I had a harder time writing but it's fine. Let me know- good or bad. 


End file.
